Lady In Red
by Robby Swan
Summary: Tudo o que ele queria era encontrar a sua dama em vermelho.


Ele adentrou o salão, calmo, seguiu aos longos passos pelo ambiente, aproximou-se da mesa, onde pode ver vários conhecidos, todos vestidos de maneira elegante, mas percebeu a ausência de alguém.

- Hey, Grissom. – ele ouviu a animada voz de Nick chamar-lhe, o rapaz estava acompanhado de uma bela moça.

- Olá, Nick. – respondeu o aposentado

- Hey. – foi a vez de Greg se pronunciar.

- Oi, Grissom. – então Sara.

Os rapazes usavam os típicos ternos, Sara usava um vestido verde musgo, sua máscara combinando com o vestido.

- Procurando alguém? – perguntou Nick, percebendo a agitação do entomologista.

Grissom consentiu.

- Ah... A dama de vermelho? – brincou Greg. – Ela disse que ia esperar você na varanda.

- Okay, thanks, Greg. – falou Grissom. – Eu volto já.

_**I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight**_

_**I've never seen you shine so bright...**_

Seus olhos azuis buscavam por ela, seguia a passos apressados para a varanda. Queria vê-la. Talvez fosse até uma necessidade sua.

A varanda parecia não chegar.

_**...And I've never seen that dress you're wearing**__**  
**__**Or that highlights in your hair**__**  
**__**That catch your eyes...**_

Ele conseguiu, chegou onde queria, então a viu, vestida num vestido vermelho-sangue, parte de suas costas expostas, os cabelos dourado cobrindo a pele branca de suas costas. Ela fitava o céu, distraída.

A planta repleta de flores ao seu lado deixava o cenário ainda mais encantador e ele poderia pintar um quadro daquilo.

- Catherine...

_**...And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away**__**  
**__**And I have never had such a feeling such a feeling**__**  
**__**Of complete and utter love, as I do tonight**_**...**

Ela virou, por trás da máscara, de um vermelho predominante acompanhado de um preto, ele pode ver os olhos azuis como o oceano, combinando com os dele.

Ela sorriu por sua simples presença. A doces passos se aproximou dele, logo levando uma mão ao rosto desse.

- Olá, Gil. – respondeu

Ele não conseguiu conter sua respiração irregular, causada pela simples presença da dama em vermelho a sua frente. Seus olhos procurando pelos olhos dela, então pelos lábios.

E seu controle se esvaiu.

_**...I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight**__**  
**__**I've never seen you shine so bright...**_

Levou a mão à nuca dela, trazendo-a para si e, simplesmente, a beijou.

Não houve resistência, não houve luta. Apenas um beijo.

Ele não se importava se alguém podia ver, aquele segredinho já perdera a validade, estava cansado de manter aparências.

Ele separou seus lábios.

- Catherine... – ele repetiu o nome dela, essa o fitou. – Três dias inteiros, sem uma ligação, sem um "Oi".

- Sinto muito por isso, baby. – ela murmurou, então afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele. – Senti sua falta...

Grissom tocou os belos cachos dourados no ombro da CSI, afastando-os, carinhosamente, do pescoço pálido dela.

-... Prometo compensar você por isso... – ela continuou.

Grissom a trouxe para mais perto pela cintura, seus corpos colados. Catherine apertou os olhos fechados. Apreciava aquele contato, aquele cheiro dele, a maneira que ele demonstrava sua saudade, seu afeto... Seu desejo.

Lambeu os lábios, de repente, secos.

-... Eu queria estar em casa agora, sozinha com você...

Ele usou a mão livre para pegar a dela.

De onde estavam podia-se ouvir a música lenta vinda do salão.

Grissom, calmamente, guiou seus corpos, acompanhando o ritmo da melodia suave, fazendo a loira sorrir contra a pele de seu pescoço.

_**The lady in red is dancing with me**__**  
**__**Cheek to cheek**__**  
**__**There's nobody here**__**  
**__**It's just you and me**__**  
**__**It's where I wanna be**_

- Só prometa que não vai sumir assim outra vez, nem pelo FBI, nem pelo laboratório... – ele pediu, calmo.

- Prometo. – respondeu ela, suavemente.

Grissom fechou os olhos.

- Faltam três dias. – murmurou.

Catherine sorriu.

- Você esteve contanto? – questionou ela.

- O tempo todo.

- Pressa?

- Muita.

- Por quê?

- Já ouviu como soa Catherine Grissom?

Outro sorriso dela.

- Eu amo você... – sussurrou a loira.

- E eu amo você, muito.

Catherine aninhou-se no peito dele e suspirou.

- Eu sei, Gil... Eu sei.


End file.
